popcultureartfandomcom-20200213-history
Video game art
Below is a listing of all the video game art we both have and are looking to add. A ;Aion Aethertech ● Assassin ● Chanter ● Cleric ● Gladiator ● Gunslinger ● Mage ● Muse ● Priest ● Ranger ● Scout ● Songweaver ● Sorcerer ● Spiritmaster ● Warrior ● Technist ● Templar ;American McGee's Alice Alice Liddell ● Cheshire Cat ● Mad Hatter ● Queen of Hearts ● White Rabbit ;Assassin's Creed Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad ● Aquilus ● Arbaaz Mir ● Arno Dorian ● Cesare Borgia ● Connor ● Edward Kenway ● Evie Frye ● Ezio Auditore da Firenze ● Jacob Frye ● Lydia Frye ● Numa Al'Khamsin ● Shao Jun ● Shay Cormac B ;Bardbarian Brad the Barbarian ● Ratcoon ;Battleborn Alani ● Ambra ● Benedict ● Boldur ● Caldarius ● Deande ● El Dragón ● Galilea ● Marquis ● Mellka ● Miko ● Montana ● Orendi ● Oscar Mike ● Phoebe ● Rath ● Reyna ● Thorn ● Whiskey Foxtrot ;Bayonetta (video game) Bayonetta ● Father Balder ● Father Rodin ● Jeanne ● Jubileus ● Madama Butterfly ● Madama Styx ● Masked Lumen ● Omne ● Rosa ;BioShock Big Sister ● Booker DeWitt ● Cornelius Slate ● Eleanor Lamb ● Elizabeth ● J.S. Steinman ● Little Sister ● Subject Delta ;Blade & Soul Assassin ● Blade Dancer ● Blade Master ● Destroyer ● Force Master ● Gon ● Hong Sokgyun ● Jin ● Jinsoyun ● Jiwan ● Kung Fu Master ● Lyn ● Summoner ● Yun ;BlazBlue Amane Nishiki ● Azrael ● Bang Shishigami ● Bullet ● Carl Clover ● Celica A. Mercury ● Es ● Hakumen ● Izanami ● Izayoi ● Jin Kisaragi ● Kagura Mutsuki ● Kokonoe Mercury ● Konoe A. Mercury ● Lambda -No. 11- ● Litchi Faye-Ling ● Mai Natsume ● Makoto Nanaya ● Mu -No. 12- ● Noel Vermillion ● Nu -No. 13- ● Platinum the Trinity ● Rachel Alucard ● Ragna the Bloodedge ● Relius Clover ● Susano'o ● Taokaka ● Tsubaki Yayoi ● Valkenhayn R. Hellsing ;Borderlands Athena ● Axton ● Gaige ● Handsome Jack ● Krieg ● Lady Aurelia Hammerlock ● Lilith ● Mad Moxxi ● Maya ● Mr. Torgue ● Psycho ● Salvador ● Scooter ● Sir Alistair Hammerlock ● Tiny Tina ● Zer0 ;Brave Frontier Allanon ● Amu Yunos ● Avani ● Azurai ● Claire ● Colt ● Dean ● Diana ● Edea ● Elise ● Elza ● Fadahl ● Giselle ● Haile ● Ilia ● Kafka ● Liana ● Libera ● Luciana ● Mel ● Mora ● Paris ● Reda ● Seria ● Tesla ● Tilith ;Brutal Legend Doviculus ● Drowned Ophelia ● Rima C ;Cabal Online Blader ● Force Archer ● Force Blader ● Force Shielder ● Gladiator ● Priest ● Warrior ● Wizard ;Cyphers Online Alicia ● Belzer ● Claire ● Denise ● Doyle ● Eagle ● Gereon ● Harang ● Trivia D ;Danganronpa Celestia Ludenberg ● Genocide Jack ● Himiko Yumeno ● Ibuki Mioda ● Junko Enoshima ● Korekiyo Shinguji ● Kyoko Kirigiri ● Miu Iruma ● Peko Pekoyama ● Sayaka Maizono ;Darkstalkers Baby Bonnie Hood ● Bishamon ● Felicia ● Hsien-Ko ● Lilith ● Morrigan Aensland ● Q-Bee ;Dead or Alive Christie ● Kasumi ● Lei Fang ● Mila ● Rachel ● Ryu Hayabusa ;Defense of the Ancients Aiushtha ● Akasha ● Lina Inverse ● Luna Moonfang ● Mortred ● Rizzrack the Timbersaw ● Rubick ● Rylai ● Shendelzare Silkwood ● Strygwyr ;Devil May Cry Dante ● Doppelganger ● Gloria ● Lady ;Diablo (video game) Adria ● Amazon ● Auriel ● Barbarian ● Crusader ● Deckard Cain ● Demon Hunter ● Diablo ● Druid ● Eirena the Enchantress ● Imperius ● Kormac the Templar ● Leah ● Leoric ● Malthael ● Monk ● Myriam Jahzia ● Necromancer ● Paladin ● Rogue ● Sorcerer ● Tyrael ● The Wickerman ● Witch Doctor ● Wizard ● Zoltun Kulle ;Dino-Crisis Jacob Ranshaw ● Patrick Tyler ● Paula Morton ● Regina ● Sonya Hart ;Dragon Age Flemeth ● Isabela ● The Lady of the Forest ● Lanaya ● Mage ● Merrill ● Morrigan ;Dragon's Crown Amazon ● Dwarf ● Elf ● Fighter ● Sorceress ● Wizard ;Dungeon Fighter Online Asura ● Avenger ● Battle Mage ● Berserker ● Blade Master ● Brawler ● Chaos ● Creator ● Crusader ● Dark Knight ● Dark Templar ● Demon Slayer ● Demonic Lancer ● Elemental Bomber ● Elementalist ● Elven Knight ● Exorcist ● Fighter ● Ghost Knight ● Glacial Master ● Grappler ● Gunner ● Knight ● Kunoichi ● Launcher ● Mage ● Mechanic ● Monk ● Necromancer ● Nen Master ● Priest ● Ranger ● Rogue ● Shadow Dancer ● Skirmisher ● Slayer ● Soul Bender ● Spitfire ● Striker ● Summoner ● Sword Master ● Thief ● Vagabond ● Vanguard ● Witch ;Dynasty Warriors Ayane ● Bao Sanniang ● Beauty Yu ● Cai Wenji ● Da Ji ● Daqiao ● Diaochan ● Guan Yinping ● Guan Yu ● Ma Chao ● Momiji ● NuWa ● Ryu Hayabusa ● Shi Huangdi ● Sima Zhao ● Sun Shangxiang ● Wang Yuanji ● Wei Yan ● Xiahou Dun ● Xiaoqiao ● Xingcai ● Zhang Chunhua ● Zhenji ● Zhurong E ;Earthworm Jim (video game) Earthworm Jim ● Evil Princess ● Princess What's-Her-Name ● Professor Monkey-For-A-Head ;Elder Scrolls Aela the Huntress ● Almalexia ● Argonian ● Azura ● Captain Rana ● Dragonborn ● Dragonknight ● Khajiit ● Mannimarco ● Nightblade ● Templar ● Wilderking F ;Final Fantasy Aerith Gainsborough ● Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca ● Balthier ● Barret Wallace ● Caius Ballad ● Cecil Harvey ● Cidney ● Fran ● Garuda ● Jecht ● Lightning ● Oerba Dia Vanille ● Rikku ● Rydia ● Terra Branford ● Tidus ● Tifa Lockhart ● Vaan ● Vincent Valentine ● Yuffie Kisaragi ● Yuna ;Fire Emblem Anna ● Athena ● Caeda ● Cherche ● Cordelia ● Kagero ● Linde ● Malice ● Marth ● Minerva ● Naga ● Orochi ● Shade ● Tharja ● Tiki ;Five Nights at Freddy's Ballora ● BB ● Circus Baby ● Ennard ● Foxy ● Freddy Fazbear ● Funtime Foxy ● Funtime Freddy ● The Puppet G ;Gears of War Alexandra Brand ● Alexiy Desipich ● Annalisa ● Karn ● Myrrah ● Nassar Embry ● Reyna Diaz ● Samantha Byrne ● Skorge ● The Speaker ● Warehouse Stranded Leader ;God of War Alecto ● Archimedes ● Ares ● Charon ● Deimos ● Hercules ● Kratos ● Lahkesis ● Pandora ● Persephone ● Tisiphone ;Granado Espada Elementalist ● Fighter ● Grandies ● Musketeer ● Scout ● Selva ● Vincent ● Warrior ● Wizard ;Guild Wars Djinn ● Elementalist ● Grand Duchess Faolain ● Gwen Thackeray ● Hayda ● Jora ● Kahmu ● Largos ● Livia ● Margrid the Sly ● Necromancer ● Norn ● Ranger ● Razah ● Revenant ● Xandra ;Guilty Gear A.B.A ● Axl Low ● Baiken ● Bridget ● Dizzy ● Faust ● I-No ● Izuna ● Jam Kuradoberi ● Johnny Sfondi ● Ky Kiske ● Millia Rage ● Sol Badguy ● Testament ● Valentine ● Venom H ;Half-Life Adrian Shephard ● Alyx Vance ● Gordan Freeman ● Uriah ;Halo Cortana ● Hydra Soldier ● Iona ● John-117 ● Kelly ● Linda-058 ● Warden Eternal ;Hearthstone Amara, Warden of Hope ● Annoy-o-Tron ● Arch-Thief Rafaam ● Aya Blackpaw ● Elise Starseeker ● Inkmaster Solia ● Kazakus ● Ragnaros, Lightlord ● Sergeant Sally ● Sunkeeper Tarim ● Susie Sizzlesong ● Wickerflame Burnbristle ;Heroes of the Storm Abathur ● Alarak ● Anub'arak ● Artanis ● Arthas ● Azmodan ● Brightwing ● Chen ● Cho'gall ● Chromie ● Dehaka ● Diablo ● ETC ● Falstad ● Gazlowe ● Genn Greymane ● Grunty ● Gul'dan ● Illidan ● Jaina ● Johanna ● Kael'thas Sunstrider ● Kerrigan ● Kharazim ● Leoric ● Li Li ● Li-Ming ● The Lost Vikings ● Lt. Morales ● Lunara ● Malfurion ● Medivh ● Muradin ● Murky ● Nazeebo ● Nova ● Ragnaros ● Raynor ● Rehgar ● Sgt. Hammer ● Sonya ● Stitches ● Sylvanas ● Tassadar ● The Butcher ● Thrall ● Tracer ● Tychus ● Tyrael ● Tyrande ● Uther ● Valla ● Varian ● Xul ● Zagara ● Zarya ● Zeratul ;Horizon Zero Dawn Aloy ● Avad ● Daradi ● Dran ● Helis ● Rost ● Sona ● Talanah Khane Padish ● Vanasha J ;Jade Dynasty Arden ● Balo ● Bilu ● Celan ● Forta ● Human ● Hydran ● Incense Mage ● Jadeon ● Lupin ● Modo ● Rayan ● Seira ● Skysong K ;KanColle Aircraft Carrier Princess ● Destroyer Ancient Princess ● Hagikaze ● Harbour Princess ● Hatsuharu ● Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class ● I-58 ● Iowa ● Kashima ● Light Cruiser Princess ● Littorio ● Midway Princess ● Ryuuhou ● Saratoga ● Tenryuu ● U-511 ● Unryuu ● Warspite ● Yamato ;King of Fighters Alice Garnet Nakata ● Andy Bogard ● Angel ● B. Jenet ● Billy Kane ● Blue Mary ● Duck King ● Krizalid ● Kukri ● Lien Neville ● Love Heart ● Luise Meyrink ● Luong ● Mai Shiranui ● Mature ● Maxima ● May Lee ● Mian ● Mignon Beart ● Nagase ● Sylvie Paula Paula ● Vice ● Wolfgang Krauser ● Xiao Lon ● Zarina ;Kingdom Hearts Armor of the Master ● Axel ● Kairi ● Master Aqua ● No Heart ● Riku ● Riku Replica ● Roxas ● Vanitas ;Kingdom Under Fire Berserker ● Celine ● Elyuin ● Gunslinger ● Kendal ● Leinhart ● Lucretia ● Regnier ● Spellsword ● Walter L ;League of Angels Amora ● Angelina ● Aphrodite ● Astral Child ● Athena ● Blood Baroness ● Blue Witch ● Cedric ● Dragon Empress ● Dragon Whisper ● Eostre ● Exorcist ● Fortuna ● Frigg ● Gold Organza ● Hoarfrost Blade ● Kali ● Kay ● Nightblade ● Noelle ● Prospera ● Pyrona ● Seraphim ● Serrin ● Shadowraith ● Sylvia ● Valentina ● Vienna ● Ysera ;League of Legends Ahri ● Akali ● Annie ● Ashe ● Azir ● Caitlyn ● Captain Teemo ● Diana ● Draven ● Elise ● Evelynn ● Ezreal ● Fiddlesticks ● Fiora ● Galio ● Graves ● Irelia ● Janna ● Jhin ● Jinx ● Karma ● Karthus ● Katarina ● Kayle ● Kindred ● LeBlanc ● Leona ● LuLu ● Lux ● Master Yi ● Miss Fortune ● Morgana ● Nidalee ● Orianna ● Rengar ● Riven ● Sejuani ● Shen ● Shyvana ● Sivir ● Sona ● Soraka ● Swain ● Syndra ● Taric ● Tibbers ● Vayne ● Vi ● Vladimir ● Zed ● Zyra ;Lineage Archer ● Dark Elf ● Elf ● Enira ● Ertheia ● Kamael ● Kimerian ● Knight ● Nemertess ● Orc ● Spezion ● Warrior ● Wizard ● Zaken ;Lollipop Chainsaw Cordelia Starling ● Juliet Starling ● Mariska ● Rosalind Starling ● Zed M ;Mario (video game) Beanbean Guard ● Jonathan Jones ● Luigi ● Mario ● Mr. L ● Princess Daisy ● Princess Peach ● Rosalina ● Shy Guy ● Waluigi ● Wario ● White Mage ;Mass Effect Blood Dragon Armor ● Commander Shepard ● EDI ● Engineer ● Husk ● Kai Leng ● Legion ● Medic ● Miranda Lawson ● Quarian ;Mega Man (video game) Axl ● Bass ● Berkana ● Ciel ● Cinnamon ● Copy X ● DarkMan.EXE ● Dr. Doppler ● Dr. Vega ● Dynamo ● Elpizo ● Ferham ● Glyde ● Harp Note ● Mach Jentra ● Marino ● Mega Man ● Miyu ● Nana ● Neige ● Prairie ● Proto Man ● RideMan.EXE ● Sigma ● Spider ● TomahawkMan.EXE ● Yuika ;Metal Gear Fleming Subordinate A ● Gray Fox ● Laughing Beauty ● Meryl Silverburgh ● Monsoon ● Psycho Mantis ● Quiet ● Raiden ● Skull Face ● Sniper Wolf ● Solid Snake ● The Boss ● Venus ;Metroid Dark Samus ● Gandrayda ● Kanden ● Samus Aran ;Mirror's Edge Faith Connors ● Icarus ● Mercury ;Monarch: Heroes of a New Age Archer ● Cleric ● Mage ● Warrior ;Monster Hunter Ace Cadet ● Ace Gunner ● Annette ● Cattleya ● Chief Researcher ● Chloe ● Circa ● Demetoria ● Diva ● Efi ● Flora ● Guild Master ● Guinelle ● Hilde ● Keith ● Lea ● Leila ● Little Miss Forge ● Pub Master ● Pub Receptionist ● Queen Blaster ● Simone ● Taizo ● Tiala ● Uwel ● Yunis ;Mortal Kombat Baraka ● Cassie Cage ● Cyrax ● D'Vorah ● Darrius ● Erron Black ● Jackson Briggs ● Jade ● Kabal ● Kano ● Kenshi Takahashi ● Khameleon ● Kitana ● Kung Lao ● Mileena ● Quan Chi ● Reiko ● Reptile ● Sareena ● Scorpion ● Sektor ● Shinnok ● Sub-Zero ● Triborg N ;Ninja Gaiden Ayane ● Baron Spider ● Doppelganger Fiend ● Elizébet ● Epigonos ● Kasumi ● Momiji ● Regent of the Mask ● Ryu Hayabusa ;No More Heroes Dark Star ● Dr. Naomi ● Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii ● Shinobu ● Sylvia Christel ● Travis Touchdown O ;Overwatch Ana ● Bastion ● D.Va ● Genji ● Hanzo ● Junkrat ● Lúcio ● McCree ● Mei ● Mercy ● Pharah ● Reaper ● Reinhardt ● Roadhog ● Soldier: 76 ● Sombra ● Symmetra ● Torbjörn ● Tracer ● Widowmaker ● Winston ● Zarya ● Zenyatta P ;Persona Aizen Myouou ● Arianrhod ● Armaiti ● Baal ● Black Widow ● Chie Satonaka ● Durga ● Hannya ● Hathor ● Lady ● Morrigan ● Naoto Shirogane ● Nyx ● Oberon ● Pallas Athena ● Rise Kujikawa ● Sati ● Trish ● Verdandi ● Vesta ;Pokémon Aliana ● Archie ● Ash Ketchum ● Bryony ● Celosia ● Charizard ● Clefable ● Courtney ● Cubone ● Eevee ● Espeon ● Flareon ● Greninja ● James ● Jessie ● Jupiter ● Leafeon ● Litten ● Lysandre ● Mable ● Meowth ● Michael ● Misty ● Miyamoto ● Pikachu ● Plumeria ● Rosa ● Shelly ● Squirtle ● Torracat ● Totodile ● Umbreon ● Venonat ;Portal Aperture Science Robot Worker ● ATLAS ● Chell ● GLaDOS ● Mel ;Prince of Persia Alchemist ● Axe Twin ● Bladedancer ● Concubine ● Dahaka ● Dark Prince ● Haoma's Priestess ● Imperial Guard ● Mahasti ● Prince of Persia ● Sand Wraith ● Sword Twin ● Temptress Assassin ● Vizier R ;Resident Evil Ada Wong ● Bindi Bergara ● Christine Yamata ● Creature Harpoon ● Hector Hivers ● Janus Prospero ● Jessica Sherawat ● Jill Valentine ● Karena LesProux ● Michaela Schneider ● NIGHT HAWK ● Osmund Saddler ● Rachel Foley ● Sheva Alomar ● Sienna Fowler ● VECTOR ;Rusty Hearts Angela Strraughend ● Cipher ● Frantz Kruger ● Meilin Chen ● Nadia ● Natasha Borzenkova ● Rosetta S ;SaGa Aisha ● Annie ● Dantarg ● Doll ● Emelia ● The Final Empress ● Frielei ● Leon ● Metal Black ● Monica ● Myriam ● Princess White Rose ● Red Mage ● Rocbouquet ;Samurai Shodown Andrew ● Angelica ● Asura ● Cham Cham ● Charlotte ● Half-Shaded Shiki ● Iroha ● Mikoto ● Nakoruru ● Neinhalt Sieger ● Saya ;Samurai Warriors Aya ● Chacha ● Goemon Ishikawa ● Gracia ● Hanbei Takenaka ● Hanzō Hattori ● Hideyoshi Toyotomi ● Kai ● Kenshin Uesugi ● Koshōshō ● Kunoichi ● Lady Hayakawa ● Lady No ● Masamune Date ● Nene ● Okuni ;Sengoku BASARA Date Masamune ● Honda Tadakatsu ● Imagawa Yoshimoto ● Itsuki ● Kasuga ● Kyōgoku Maria ● Ii Naotora ● Miyamoto Musashi ● Nōhime ● Saika Magoichi ● Uesugi Kenshin ;Silent Hill Bogeyman ● Bubble Head Nurse ● Mannequin Monster ● Pyramid Head ;Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Amy Rose ● Blaster Guard ● Blaze the Cat ● Doctor Eggman ● Illumina ● Knuckles the Echidna ● Marine the Raccoon ● Miles "Tails" Prower ● Perci ● Shahra ● Silver the Hedgehog ● Sonic the Hedgehog ● Sticks the Badger ;Soulcalibur Amy ● Angol Fear ● Ashlotte ● Aurelia ● Cassandra ● Cervantes ● Gisele ● Hualin ● Ivy ● Kilik ● KOS-MOS ● Leixia ● Luna ● Maxi ● Mitsurugi ● Natsu ● Necrid ● Patroklos ● Pyrrha ● Raphael ● Revenant ● Scheherazade ● Seong Mi-na ● Setsuka ● Shura ● Sophitia ● Taki ● Talim ● Tira ● Valeria ● Viola ● Voldo ● Xianghua ● Z.W.E.I. ● Zasalamel ;Spyro (video game) Bianca ● Hunter the Cheetah ● Sparx ● Spyro ● Zoe ;Star Fox Andross ● Dash Bowman ● Falco Lombardi ● Fox McCloud ● Krystal ● Panther Caroso ● Peppy Hare ● Wolf O'Donnell ;StarCraft Abathur ● Adjutant 23-46 ● Alexei Stukov ● Artanis ● Gabriel Tosh ● Ji'nara ● Jim Raynor ● Karax ● Maxwell ● Mira Han ● Mohandar ● Nova Terra ● Sara Kerrigan ● Sgt. Hammer ● Stone ;Street Fighter Akira Kazama ● Area ● Blade ● Cammy ● Chun-Li ● Crimson Viper ● Cyborg ● Decapre ● Ibuki ● Ingrid ● Juri Han ● Karin ● Laura ● Lita Luwanda ● M. Bison ● Noembelu ● Poison ● Rose ● Sakura Kasugano ● Shadowgeist ● Sharon ● Vega T ;Tekken Alisa ● Armor King ● Christie ● Claudo ● Eliza ● Female Tekken Force Soldier ● Hwoarang ● Jaycee ● Jin ● Josie Rizal ● Jun ● Kazumi ● Kunimitsu ● Lars ● Lili ● Lucky Chloe ● Nina ● Raven ● Xiaoyu ● YoshimitsuZafina ;TERA Aman ● Baraka ● Brawler ● Castanic ● Devan ● Elin ● Faerie ● Gunner ● High Elf ● Warrior ;The Last of Us Ellie ● Joel ● Riley Abel ● Runner ● Stalker ;Tomb Raider Doppelgänger ● Himiko ● Lara Croft ● Qualopec ;Touhou Project Aya Shameimaru ● Byakuren Hijiri ● Clownpiece ● Eirin Yagokoro ● Flandre Scarlet ● Fujiwara no Mokou ● Hata no Kokoro ● Houjuu Nue ● Ichirin Kumoi ● Kasen Ibaraki ● Koishi Komeiji ● Mamizou Futatsuiwa ● Nitori Kawashiro ● Ran Yakumo ● Toyosatomimi no Miko ● Utsuho Reiuji ;Twisted Metal Amanda Watts ● Dollface ● Miranda Watts ● Orbital ● Rob Zombie ● Sophie Kane U ;Umineko no Naku Koro ni Beatrice ● Bernkastel ● Chiester 00 ● Chiester 410 ● Chiester 45 ● Clair Vaux Bernardus ● Dlanor A. Knox ● Furfur ● Gaap ● Kyrie Ushiromiya ● Siesta 556 ● Zepar V ;Vanquish Augmented Reality Suit ● Robert Burns ● Victor Zaitsev W ;Warhammer Amazon ● Dark Elf ● High Elf ● Vampire ● Wood Elf ;Warhammer 40,000 Abaddon ● Adrastia ● Andar Scarion ● Andreas Carnhide ● Anrakyr ● Brand Mac Lir ● Cherubael ● Ciaphas Cain ● Eldar ● Eliphas the Inheritor ● Emperor of Mankind ● Fuegan ● Fulgrim ● Gabriel Angelos ● Harl Greyweaver ● Howling Banshee ● Idranel ● Ivixia Dannica ● Kae Drusil ● Katarinya Greyfax ● Kayleth ● Kayvaan Shrike ● Lelith Hesperax ● Luthir Veremonn Goreman ● M'Shen ● Macha ● Necron ● Ork ● Tau ● Ur'zan Drakgaard ;WildStar Online Artemis Zin ● Aurin ● Avra Darkos ● Axis Pheydra ● Calidor Antevian ● Caretaker ● Corrigan Doon ● Deadeye Brightland ● Draken ● Drusera ● Emperor Myrcalus ● Granok ● Kit Brinny ● Mechari ● Medic ● Mordesh ● Professor Papovich ● Queen Myala Everstar ● Stalker ● Victor Lazarin ● Warbot Infiltrator ;The Witcher Adrianna ● Anna Henrietta ● Assire var Anahid ● Brigida Papebrock ● Ciri ● Dettlaff van der Eretein ● Geralt of Rivia ● Joral Lodel ● King of the Wild Hunt ● Kristina ● Maria Louisa La Valette ● The Operator ● Orianna ● Philippa Eilhart ● Saskia ● Shani ● Sheala de Tancarville ● Succubus ● Sylvia Anna ● Triss Merigold ● Ves ● Vivienne de Tabris ● Yennefer ;World of Warcraft Alexstrasza ● Algalon the Observer ● Alleria Windrunner ● Anduin Lothar ● Antonidas ● Anveena Teague ● Arrakoa ● Arthas Menethil ● Blood elf ● Broll Bearmantle ● Cenarius ● Cho'gall ● Chromie ● Darkfallen ● Death Knight ● Deathwing ● Demon Hunter ● Draenei ● Druid ● Dryad ● Dwarf ● Elune ● Ethereal ● Forest nymph ● Forsaken ● Freya ● Frost nymph ● Garona Halforcen ● Genn Greymane ● Gnome ● Goblin ● Grand Apothecary Putress ● Gul'dan ● Harpy ● Hunter ● Illidan Stormrage ● Iridi ● Jaina Proudmoore ● Joleera ● Kael'thas Sunstrider ● Lich King ● Lor'themar Theron ● Lorna Crowley ● Mage ● Maiev Shadowsong ● Malfurion Stormrage ● Medivh ● Monk ● Murky ● Night elf ● Ner'zhul ● Nozdormu ● Orc ● Paladin ● Pandaren ● Priest ● Onyxia ● Queen Azshara ● Ragnaros ● Rogue ● Shaman ● Shivarra ● Sindragosa ● Soridormi ● Spirit Healer ● Stitches ● Succubus ● Sylvanas Windrunner ● Tauren ● Thrall ● Troll ● Tyrande Whisperwind ● Tyrygosa ● Uther ● Val'kyr ● Valeera Sanguinar ● Vanessa VanCleef ● Varian Wrynn ● Velen ● Vereesa Windrunner ● Warlock ● Warrior ● Worgen ● Wrathion ● Yrel ● Ysera Z ;Zelda (video game) Din ● Ganondorf ● Impa ● Link ● Linkle ● Navi ● Nayru ● Princess Hilda ● Sheik ● Zelda Category:Fan art lists